I just want
by IsJustIs
Summary: I decided to do this as a writing challenge for myself, a Fan is pulled into the 'Supernatural' Universe from our own. She becomes tangled up in the plot and isn't sure how she got there or if she'll ever get back home. Disclaimer here: I don't own any characters except my OC, although I wish I did... along with many other fans. Eventually an OC/? fic. I'm excited for this. :)
1. Chapter 1

Elissa sat in stunned silence as the finale of season eight came to a close. She had finally gotten a chance to catch up on one of the many television shows that she enjoyed on Netflix. Standing with a sigh, she got ready for bed. Escaping into a different reality was one of the ways that she was able to cope with her less than exciting life. Books, Movies, TV shows and fanfiction on her favorites were her way of truly enjoying herself. Typically she wasn't into the gory or the creepy, and 'Supernatural' had its ups and downs emotionally for her, but she loved it all the same. The recurring characters had such a depth to them that they seemed truly real while she was watching. She had been in tears when Crowley had his humanistic outburst. Often, she would even dream about living in the 'Supernatural' universe, so naturally she just assumed that her overactive imagination was running wild as she made her way across her room, listening to what sounded like many rats scurrying through her walls. The sound was gone as soon as it came, so she slipped beneath the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

She knew that there was something wrong before she even opened her eyes. She could feel that she was no longer in her bed, and the heavy sounds of traffic meant she was nowhere near her small country home. Finally opening her eyes and looking around she realized she was in the back seat of a rusty, stationary vehicle. Hearing a vehicle approaching, she lowered herself down to the floor, peeking out at the surrounding landscape as what she now saw was a sleek black limo came to an easy stop. As a slightly rounded, older man stepped out of the back and into a puddle, she couldn't help but feel as though he was familiar. She watched as he buried a small rectangular item into the ground and gasped when she heard a voice.

"Mr. Pendleton, I presume."

She knew that voice.

"The name's Crowley."

Elissa almost laughed out loud at what she knew would be a very uncomfortable situation for Mr. Pendleton. She had to be dreaming! Yes, that had to be it, but there was something at the back of her mind that told her to keep quiet and not treat it as she had her other "fan" dreams, throwing herself into the arms of whatever strong, powerful, or handsome hero or, yes more often than not, villain came her way. Her dreams didn't usually follow the plot of whatever she was basing her dream off of. In this case, it seemed that her mind was remembering season five's tenth episode exactly. She tuned back into the conversation going on just yards away from her.

"You can cling to six decades of deep-seated homophobia or just give it up and get a complete bail out of your ban's ridiculous incompetence."

"There are just things that I—"

"Going once - -"

"No, I don't think so—"

"Going twice - -"

"All right!"

With a smirk she watched as Crowley pulled the rotund banker in to seal the deal. She could almost hear in her mind what both the angel Castiel and Dean Winchester were saying. She had seen this episode many times, what with it being Crowley's first appearance. What could she say? She had a thing for older, interesting men with accents. She almost forgot to duck back down as Mr. Pemberton made his way back to the limousine and was driven off. Leaning against the door, crouched down uncomfortably between the seats, she couldn't help but wonder what the homophobic banker was going home to. She didn't have very long to think about it when the door opened suddenly and she fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Enjoy the show, did you, sweetheart?" he asked, grabbing her roughly by the arm and yanking her to her feet. The pain that was now shooting through her arm made her realize that this wasn't one of her dreams. She stuttered, not sure what to say as he smirked at her.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from." Pulling her along at a brisk pace, he transported them to his mansion and into his study.

"I don't like when people spy on me while I'm making business transactions." Crowley's eyes flashed red. Once again, Elissa had no idea what to say. It was one thing to dream about the 'Supernatural' universe, and another to come to the realization that you are actually in it and currently in the clutches of a real demon.

"What's the matter, girl?" he shook her forcibly, "Demon got your tongue?"

In a moment of panic, Elissa did what she typically would do when she didn't know what to say. She put on a façade. Years of being bullied had taught her that more often than not, standing up to someone who was treating you poorly worked. The other times, not so much.

"Not yet." The moment the words left her lips she brought her hand up to her mouth in terror. Why the hell would she say that? Her face burned red as she stared at the ground in embarrassment. She was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just kill me and be done with it" Elissa murmured to the floor.

"Plenty of time for that later, darling," he said grimly. Crowley pushed her towards one of the plush chairs that were facing a large flat screen television. "Sit!" He commanded, waiting until she did so to turn and pour himself a glass of Craig.

Crossing to the chair opposite her, he stares at her a few moments before sitting down, taking a large sip of his drink and turning the TV on with a flick of his hand. Gathering her nerves, she began to take in her surroundings, her eyes finally settling on Crowley. It was easier to appreciate his features up close. No, no, no, he was a demon, a real one. Not just some actor. Not Mark Sheppard. She couldn't just pretend that she was on the set. He wasn't acting, and there was a real bruise forming on her upper arm. Her eyes wandered back to his face. She just couldn't help it, all those days of watching episodes with him in them just to see him, and seeing his break down at the end of season eight… No. This wasn't some fantasy. This was real. Her brow scrunched in confusion. Would her being here change the story?

A few moments passed before he turned to look back at her. "What?" he barks, slamming his now empty glass onto the end table, "No let me guess." He changes his voice to mock her, "Where am I? Why haven't you killed me yet? Who are you?" He is suddenly inches from her face, holding her wrists down on the edge of the chair. "I am…"

"Crowley."

"Yes, yes. You overheard me at that little deal earlier." He continued to stare into her eyes with malice.

Still scared, she looked away, but decided it would be best if she actually did say something other than his name.

"I…"

"Bollocks," he growled, suddenly disappearing.

Looking around cautiously, she was surprised he had left her alone in his study. Standing, she crossed to the door and turned the handle. The door opened with ease. Poking her head into the hallway, she glanced to her left and instantly regretted it. Slamming the door shut, and putting her back to it, she slid down to a crouch, back inside his study. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. He hadn't left her alone. With his guards posted just outside the door, she had no choice but to wait in the office. She wandered to his bookshelf and browsed his collection. She stopped when she came across a book on the weaponry of the Dark Ages. Weapons… The Colt! Crowley had the Colt!

Rushing to his desk, she began to look through the drawers. One of them had to have the ammo. She remembered him pulling it from his desk in the episode. Pulling the center drawer open she found what she was looking for and pulled the case of bullets out, triumphantly.

"And what exactly do you need those for?"

With a yelp, she threw the case at him in her panic. Catching it with ease, Crowley sighed, "Is looking into other people's business a habit of yours? Because you're on strike two, as they say. Now," his voice rose while he pointed back to the chairs, "SIT DOWN!"

Glancing out the window as she made her way back to the seat, Elissa realized that the sun was just now setting, and wondered what would happen in the time before the Winchester brothers showed up. Time moved so much quicker in movies and TV shows.

Staring down at her lap while Crowley fixed himself another glass of Craig, she sighed. She didn't mean to make it so audible, but he heard it anyway.

"Am I boring you, hmm, sweetheart?"

That was when she fully realized her situation. Her eyes widened as it sank in. She knew what would happen in the future. Sure, not every little detail, but she knew enough to be considered 'wanted' by either side of the apocalypse. She knew that in the next day or two there would be good people dying. She knew that in the long run that each of the characters she loved would lose something, someone or everything that was important to them.

With tears in her eyes, she whispered, "I wish I could forget it all…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come again?" He turned, with excitement in his eyes.

"I… I…" sputtered Elissa.

"You wish," Crowly paused, "Whatever it is that you wish, I'm sure we could come to some sort of… agreement."

Elissa's eyes widened in horror at what he was referencing, "I'm not going to make a deal! Not now, not ever!"

"Your loss," he grumbled turning back to the counter and grabbing two remotes. He clicked a button on each turning on both the television and the stereo.

She was surprised at first that he would choose to ignore her now, after all, he had taken her into his own home, and he had shown some sort of interest in her, although she wasn't sure if she liked that or not... He was good looking. She turned to see what Crowley was up to. It didn't take long for him to feel her stare on his back.

Turning and pointing the knife that he had been using to cut a lemon at her he got a dangerous look in his eyes, "Now what is your problem?"

Clearing her throat to work up her nerves and averting her eyes, Elissa decided she would try to get to know him. "May I have a drink?"

His eyebrows scrunched together for a moment as he turned away from her and back to his Craig.

She heard him walking towards the chairs but was surprised when he held a glass out to her. "Don't waste it. I don't give my Craig to just anybody."

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

He ignored her question and sat down in the other chair, turning his attention to the television and drinking his own glass of Craig. Looking up at the television herself, she realized that it was a documentary on Hitler. The Winchesters would be here soon.


End file.
